Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off
by Krosp
Summary: Jacob y Leah se odiaban mutuamente. O eso parecía a simple vista. Pero en la profundidad había una atracción y un deseo de venganza que acabaría saliendo a la superfície.


**Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off.**

**Summary: Jacob y Leah se odiaban mutuamente. O eso parecía a simple vista. Pero en la profundidad había una atracción y un deseo de venganza que acabaría saliendo a la superfície.**

**Ambientado después de Eclipse y antes del libro de Amanecer. **

**Primero de todo, esto es un poco una ida de olla de las mías que he querido plasmar en papel (bueno, en el teclado en este caso xD). Siempre había querido escribir un one-shot sobre algunos de los personajes secundarios de Twilight y en Eclipse, antes de que saliera Amanecer, me dió por imaginar o pensar ciertas escenas que podían pasar, y de alguna manera en mi mente la pareja Jacob & Leah se veían muy bien juntos, de hecho llegué a pensar que podía pasar algo en los libros pero nada, Stephenie Meyer no me dió esa alegría al final xD Además, siempre me había gustado imaginar más escenarios relacionados con la gente de La Push que no los Cullen y la gente de Forks, no porque no me gustaran, si no porque para mi gusto Stephenie Meyer se centra demasiado en ellos y yo creo que algún libro sobre algún personaje de La Push hubiera podido dar muchísimo juego.**

**Finalmente decir que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la canción a Panic! At The Disco (le puse el título de la canción porque era justo la canción que escuchaba cuando se me ocurrió y creo que encaja bien para lo que quería dar a entender).**

POV Leah

Me tocaba otra horrible noche con la manada. Junto a todas las de mi existencia. Otra noche escuchando los pensamientos de la manada, cazando y recibiendo órdenes de oh, sorpresa, mi ex-novio. El tío que me dejó por mi prima. Por Emily.

De una buena se había librado Jacob. Después de enterarse de la boda de Edward y Bella simplemente había huído, había marchado, joder, eso era lo que ella deseaba. Libertad. No ser una licántropa. No tener que ver las estúpidas caras de la manada y de los que la rodeaban. Y concretamente, las estúpidas caras de Sam y Emily. Esto era una mierda.

_- __Esto es lo que te ha tocado, tía__. Y no está tan mal, lo que pasa es que eres una bruja__"_ - Genial, ni siquiera tenía a mi hermano de mi lado y encima no podía tener privacidad ni en mi propia mente. Maldito perrito faldero.

Como todas las noches el idiota de Sam estaba dando órdenes. Yo simplemente me dediqué a ignorarlo y dejar que en mi mente corrieran varios insultos directos a ellos. Pero seguía sin conseguir que esa maldita noche acabara. Por alguna razón, había algo que se me había quedado en la mente, una idea y, la verdad, me estaba aburriendo. O más exactamente. Estaba cansada. Y no físicamente.

De repente otra idea se me cruzó por la mente, y corrí. Corrí lo más rápido que puede correr una loba. Corrí huyendo de ellos. Huyendo de La Push. Huyendo de todo lo que conocía, todas las caras conocidas, huyendo de lo que un día consideré mi hogar, mi gente. Huyendo del dolor. Escapando.

Corrí mucho tiempo, o, mejor dicho, muchos kilómetros. Pudieron pasar minutos o horas, ni siquiera lo sé, pero supe que estaba lejos, muy lejos de La Push, y ése era mi objetivo. Dejé de correr cuando sentí que mis piernas (o, mejor dicho, patas lobunas) empezaban a cansarse. Y, al contrario de lo que creía que sería, me encantó esa sensación. Al empezar a correr me había sentido mal por diversas razones; porque me podían seguir alguien de la manada (aunque realmente lo que me preocupaba es que me siguiese un lobo en concreto), por dejar a mi hermano solo con mamá en casa... Pero al dejar de correr me sentí increíblemente bien, eufórica, tenía más ganas de correr, saltar y reír de las que he tenido en toda la vida. No pude evitar pensar en qué fue lo que sentiría Jacob cuando se largó de La Push, si sintió lo mismo.

De repente, y en mi forma humana, pude olisquear un olor que me resultaba muy familiar. En el cielo se podía ver la luna llena y el cielo estrellado y humo procedente de algo parecido a una hoguera. Olía a carne a la brasa. Me acerqué, no sabiendo exactamente porque querría siquiera estar con él. Quizás porque me sentía menos sola, o porque habíamos pasados experiencias parecidas, o porque al resto de la manada no podía ni verlos.

Lo vi asando algún animal crudo que debía haber cazado. Dirigió mi mirada a mi un momento, y luego bajó la cabeza a la hoguera improvisada que había hecho mientras seguía asando. Solo entonces, cuando lo vi sin camiseta y con las llamas del fuego reflejándose en sus músculos, me di cuenta que, al haber huido, también había dejado atrás mi ropa. Estaba completamente desnuda.

Al principio me sentí un poco bastante incómoda ahí, de pie, paralizada y delante de él, que parecía ignorarme totalmente. ¿Debía marcharme? ¿Quedarme? ¿Jacob estaba molesto por mi presencia allí? Al final me quedé allí. Tampoco tenía a dónde ir. Bueno, quizás sí, pero no quería volver. No en ese momento.

- Hola -susurré, un poco con miedo, como si fuera una niña de cinco años a la que le acaban de pillar haciendo algo malo- Hola -dije, más fuerte, intentando transmitirme más seguridad a mí misma.

- Hola, Leah - dijo Jacob, que al responder dirigió su mirada intimidante directamente a mis ojos.- No sé que haces aquí, y creo que tampoco quiero saberlo, pero escucha, si Sam, o cualquiera te ha mandado para irme a buscar ya te puedes largar y decirle de mi parte que se vaya a la mierda y que son unos capullos y que...

- No -interrumpí.- No estoy aquí por ellos. Yo... También he huído. De hecho, acabo de hacerlo -se me escapó una risita nerviosa- ¿Puedo estar aquí contigo esta noche? -Jacob me echó una mirada que parecía que creyera que yo me estaba volviendo loca.- Juro que dejaré de ser una bruja... durante un rato -sonreí forzadamente, como si me hiciera gracia que me llamaran así y cosas peores cuando se merecían todo lo que les decía y más-.

- Entonces está bien -río Jacob mientras mordía una costilla del animal que había preparado-.

Di una vuelta, paseándome detrás de su espalda, y finalmente me senté al lado suyo, cerca de la hoguera. Estábamos a un metro de distancia.

- Pareces de muy buen humor para que... Bueno... Que te acaben de romper el corazón. Si quieres mi opinión, no creo que duren mucho. Venga ya, no me creo ninguno de los chupasangres le vaya poner los colmillos encima a Bella -dije, intentando romper el hielo, pero me arrepentí al instante.

- Tiene que ver con la cerveza. ¿Quieres una? -dijo Jacob mostrando unos cuantos paquetes de cervezas. Calculé que habían 24 cervezas, al menos que yo viera allí.

- Vaya, ¿has montado una fiesta para ti solito en tu honor? Que creído -le dije, cogiendo una de las cervezas que me ofrecía.

Bebimos en silencio las dos primeras cervezas, y a las demás nos pusimos a hablar y a reír de tonterías a causa del alcohol.

- Oye, ¿te acuerdas de aquel tipo del instituto, como se llamaba, Matt, Mark...? El que te perseguía a todas partes, Dios, era la hostia. Parecía un puto acosador.

- Ni me lo recuerdes -dije, ríendome de las anécdotas. Hubo un silencio y yo pasé de estar viendo el tranquilo cielo nocturno a mirar a Jacob a hurtadillas. Le habían caído unas gotas de la última cerveza que había tomado y le estaba recorriendo todo el torso, sus musculados abdominales y más allá, hasta llegar al pantalón. Cuando volví la mirada a sus ojos me di cuenta que me había pillado viendo todo ese espectáculo, pero él me miraba también de arriba a abajo y al revés. Juraría que vi algo de deseo en sus ojos, aunque perfectamente podía ser el reflejo de los míos.

_Well i__s it still me that makes you sweat?__  
__Am I who you think about in bed?__  
__When the lights are dim and your hands are__  
__shaking as you´re sliding off your dress?__  
_

- ¿Me pasas otra cerveza? -dije, mordiéndome los labios y mirando hacia la hoguera que aún seguía viva. Ni siquiera quería más cerveza, quería algo con lo que poder distraerme. Y no era Jacob lo que quería precisamente. ¿O sí?

Jacob cogió la cerveza y se acercó a mí. Más de lo que imaginaba. Y cuando me estaba dando cuenta nos estábamos besando, Jacob había tirado la cerveza al suelo y yo le agarraba del pelo.

- Espera -le dije a Jacob, y le obligue a recular un poco- ¿Que es lo que estamos haciendo? Quiero decir, esto... No sé si está bien o mal.

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart  
is racing as your fingers touch your skin._

- Creo que no hace falta que te diga lo que va a pasar aquí y ahora -respondió Jacob ríendose, mientras volvía a acercarse a mí y tenía su respiración en mi cuello.

- Ya, pero esto... No está bien. Quiero decir, no deberíamos hacerlo... ¿O sí?

- Ya, y Sam nunca debió haberse quedado con tu prima, y Bella con los chupasangres. ¿Que más da? No hay nada de malo en esto. Venga, no me digas que tú no lo estás deseando. Te he pillado mirándome antes... No dejemos esto así, por favor. Si has huído de La Push y te has quedado aquí, esta noche, conmigo, es por algo -dijo Jacob, susurrándome en la oreja esta última frase.

_I´ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you´ll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

Una parte de mi cerebro decía "Adelante, echa un polvo con el tío bueno que tienes delante tuyo y que hace un momento te estaba repasando desnuda, y a la mierda Sam y a la mierda si esto está bien o mal, total, estamos borrachos y no nos vamos a acordar de nada", pero otra parte me decía "¿Estás loca? ¿Acostarte con Jacob? ¿En serio? ¿Con un niñato de 16 años con el corazón roto por una tía a la que le ponen los chupasangres y tan inmaduro como para soportarlo y que ha tenido que huir?". Aunque claro, a mi también me habían roto el corazón. Y también había huído. Por mucho que lo odiase, Jacob tenía razón.

_Let´s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

- No lo pienses tanto -murmuró Jacob entre mis labios.

Jacob me volvió a besar, esta vez no fue tan salvaje como la primera vez, fue mucho más lento. Tan lentamente que me estaba torturando de deseo. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo a próposito, que estaba medio suplicándome y medio insistiendo, como pidiendo permiso para follarme. Bendito alcohol.

_Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat_

- A la mierda -dije.- Que se vayan a la mierda- Era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarnos y pasar un buen rato. Para olvidarnos de todo. Y el mañana que también se vaya a la mierda. Me tiré encima de Jacob besándole, él tenía la espalda contra el suelo y yo presionaba mi cuerpo contra él suyo.

_Let´s get these teen hearts beating faster, faster  
Let´s get these teen hearts beating faster_

En un momento nos dejemos llevar. Nuestras manos y nuestras bocas recorrían todo el cuerpo del otro. Caímos en nuestros deseos más oscuros. Fuera simplemente deseo, venganza, enfado... Esos sentimientos nos habían hecho acabar allí, fundiendónos en uno solo, así que quizás no fueran tan malos.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron ni puedo recordar cuántos orgasmos fueron, pero cuando amaneció en aquel bosque medio talado y abandonado estábamos con las manos entrelazadas disfrutando del momento. Quise que Jacob viera amanecer y le toqué la cara suavemente para que abriera los ojos, aunque no sé siquiera si estaba durmiendo o no.

Pasó el momento y llegaba la temible mañana. Por mucho que me encantara que ese momento durara para siempre, esa noche, no lo haría, y llegaba el momento de tomar una decisión. Y, en el fondo, ya sabía lo que acabaría haciendo, pero no sabía lo que haría Jacob.

- ¿Y bien? -pregunté, girando mi cuerpo hacia él.

- Muy buena vista -dijo Jacob.- Vistas -añadió riendo mientras me miraba.

- Como si fuera la primera vez que me ves desnuda -le dije. Por culpa de la estúpida licantropía todos los de la manada ya nos habíamos visto desnudos entre todos al volver a transformarnos en humanos. No era tan genial como puede llegar a sonar.- Además, no me refería a eso. Quiero decir... Nos deberíamos ir vistiendo y ver qué hacemos... Volver a La Push o... -Dejé la frase al aire.

- Primero de todo, Leah, ¿con que ropa quieres que nos vistamos? -Volvió a reir- Mis pantalones acabaron en la hoguera, mi camiseta tampoco es que esté en perfectas condiciones y tu ni siquiera llevabas ropa cuando llegastes. Y... Bueno... -se puso serio de golpe, tanto que podía llegar a asustar-. Esto me ha hecho pensar. Esta noche. Yo... No quiero pasarme la vida huyendo. No sé, La Push no puede estar tan mal. Ha estado bien esta excursión, o espacio de tiempo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero esto no va a ser así para siempre. Por lo menos, no para mí. Tarde o temprano voy a tener que volver a la realidad. A enfrentarme con los problemas de mi vida. ¿Y que hay de ti?

- Esto ha sido una estupidez. Quiero decir, ha estado genial huír durante una noche, desconectar y sentirme viva, era algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, casi ni puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí así. Pero yo también voy a volver. No puedo dejar a mi madre ni a mi hermano solos. No puedo huír y... abandonarlos. Bueno, sé que ellos no son perros a los que pueda dejar por ahí, y probablemente ni siquiera me necesiten, pero... No puedo. Y aunque pudiera, tampoco quiero.

Jacob asintió y se levantó, ya preparado para transformarse, pero yo lo paré un momento.

- Espera -dije, cogiéndole de la mano, volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con los míos por última vez.- Gracias por lo de esta noche -casi me sonrojo al decírselo. Por Dios, ¿es que me había vuelto una adolescente patética de un día para otro o qué?- Ha estado bien no sentirse tan... sola, para variar.

- Sí, lo mismo digo. Y ha estado bien no sentirse tan rechazado... para variar -sonrió Jacob, aunque lo dijo con un tono de amargura en la voz.

De verdad que nunca iba a llegar a entender a Bella. ¿Querer tirarse a un chupasangres y encima querer convertirse en uno de ellos? Dios. Vale que Jacob tampoco es que fuera el mejor hombre del mundo, o el más atractivo, pero, no sé... ¿No habían más tíos en el universo? ¿Más normales, que no fueran ni chupasangres ni lobos?

_- Y todo esto lo dice la tía obsesionada por su ex-novio lobo que está liado con su prima._

_- Yo no he dicho nada- pensé. Ya no recordaba esta mierda de leer mentes de la manada estando __transformados en lobos__.- Pero esto si que te lo dedico: Gilipollas. __E imagino que no soy la primera persona que te lo dice, o que lo piensa._

_- ¿Vuelta a casa, eh? -pensó mordazmente Jacob-. Hogar, dulce hogar. ¿Estás preparada para volver?_

_- Yo solo he escapado una noche, no soy el que anda desaparecido y prácticamente en busca y captura.- evité contestar a la pregunta-. ¿Y tú? ¿Preparado?_

_- No sé si voy a estar preparado para algo así -pude ver en su mente como se refería a la boda de Edward y Bella con una imagen muy clara de ellos juntos en un altar.- Pero es una gilipollez __retrasar esto más. Ella ya ha tomado una decisión; se supone que yo debería ser lo suficientemente adulto como para asumir que he perdido y punto.__ Y seguir adelante con mi vida._

No le respondí, pero pensé que ojalá fuera tan fácil como él dice. No sé, quizás lo era. Quizás era el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. Ya era hora de dejar los lastres del pasado y mirar hacia un brillante futuro que, quién sabe, quizás podía llegar a ser feliz y todo y olvidar todas las mierdas, dejarlas atrás.

En mi mente vivía esa noche como si fuera un sueño, algo irreal.

**Pues aquí acaba este intento de one-shot. Sé que no he puesto la canción entera, pero la podéis buscar en youtube. Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir fanfics (a lo más que he llegado han sido diarios y blogs), así que haced vuestras críticas en los reviews para que yo pueda saber que os ha parecido, no sé, si os ha gustado o si hago faltas ortográficas, a ser posible críticas constructivas, es decir, si vais a escribir "Es una mierda de one-shot" decid por qué, por favor xD**

**Finalmente, gracias por vuestro tiempo, y un saludo :)**


End file.
